Set Free
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: The truth is finally revealed. Sequel to Prisioned In The Human World


In the emergency room, you held your newborn baby, it was a boy. His features almost looked like Hiei's. Although you and Hiei weren't married, the baby in your arms was proof of the engagement. You sighed happily, thinking of a name for him. " Your name will be Hinote, little one." you whispered lovingly to the demon child in your arms. The baby cooed making you wish Hiei was here to witness this miracle.

Few weeks later, every one of your friends came by to check up on you and see the little fire demon. " Awww... how cute! He looks so much like Hiei!" the girls cried. " I just hope he doesn't act like the shorty, especially when he's already de-" Kurama shut Kuwabara up with his hand and gave him a warning glare. You looked up at Kuwabara, just when Kurama took his hand from the spirit sword's master mouth. " Kuwabara? What's wrong? What were you going to say?" you asked, oblivious to the tension that had been built up after Kuwabara had almost revealed the secret to you.

" Uh! Nothing, (y/n)! Just talking about the shorty! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kuwabara burst out, scaring the baby in your arms. " Kuwabara!" you seethed. He got whacked on the head by his sister. " Little brother. Out. Now." Kuwabara was escorted out by Shizure. " Sorry. I guess we should be going out now." Keiko replied. " Okay." you whispered. You saw Kurama leaving too and the words came out of your mouth before you could stop it.

" Kurama. Could I speak to you. Just for a minute, please?" you said. Kurama closed the front door and sat in a seat next to you. " What is it, (y/n)? Is there something the matter?" Kurama asked. " Nothing is the matter. I just wanted to know, have you heard from Hiei? He hasn''t contacted me since he left. Is he all right?" you asked. Kurama stopped for a moment. You searched his face, but couldn't find anything that told you that he knew about Hiei or not. " Kurama?" you asked when he didn't give you an answer. " Sorry. I think Hiei is fine. Don't worry about him, (y/n)." Kurama assured you. " I wouldn't be worrying about him if he would visit me from time to time. Um, could you do me this one favor? I'm sure it won't be that hard!" you cried.

" What is it, (y/n)?" Kurama asked. " If you see Hiei, tell him to not forget me and that he is welcome to visit me whenever he wants." you replied. " Sure. Do you want me to tell him about Hinote?" Kurama said. You shook your head, 'no'. " Why not?" Kurama asked alarmed. You just laughed half heartedly, " He would never believe it. When he sees Hinote, he's going to blame me for making a clone out of him." Kurama loosened up and laughed too. " True. Was that all you had to say to me?" Kurama said. You nodded and he bid you goodbye, leaving you alone with your son.

" Time to sleep, Hinote." you whispered, making the baby fuss a bit. You wondered if Hiei would ever come back to you. '_ Maybe he hasn't finished getting revenge for the girl. I just hope he didn't do anything reckless that would put his life in jepordy. Would he?_' you thought, storking Hinote's jet black hair.

" Koenma sir, someone is here to see you." the blue ogre replied. " Can't you see that I'm busy, blue ogre?! Send him away!" Koenma shouted. The ogre cowered and replied, " B-But it's Kurama sir!" Koenma looked up from his stack of papers. " Kurama? Why would he want to see me?" The blue ogre just shrugged. " If it's important, send him in. If it's not, send him away. I don't have time for this." Koenma ordered. The blue ogre stepped out of Koenma's office and had a little talk with the fox. He came back in with the news. " He said that it's important and it's also not important, it's how you look at it, Koenma sir." Koenma let out a frustrated sigh. " Fine. Let him in." Kurama came in and the blue ogre left.

Kurama then let himself in and stood in front of the annoyed toddler. Still signing the papers in front of him, he spoke up, " So what's this I hear? You got something important to say to me, Kurama? I'm a bit busy right now." Kurama told him directly, " Do you think (y/n) should know about what happened with Hiei?" Koenma stopped, his right hand in mid air. Kurama continued, " (y/n) has a right to know. We can't avoid the subject with her forever. She'll eventually figure it out, Koenma. I think right now, is the best time than any, to tell her the truth about Hiei's departure." "No." Koenma finalized. "But why, Koenma?" Kurama asked. " Just now, is not a good time for (y/n)." Koenma replied. " Now leave, I've got to finish this. On your way now." Kurama walked out, he bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell you the truth.

In the end, he decided, the sooner the better.

You were giving Hinote a bath, when the doorbell rang. " In a minute!" you cried, carrying Hinote out of the tub and drying him up, all the while walking to the front door. You pulled it open to reveal ...

" Yusuke? What's up?" you asked. " I just wanted to see Hinote and how much he looks so much like Hiei." Yusuke said, all the while hiding his true intentions of visiting you. But you knew he wasn't here for sight seeing. " What is it, Yusuke?" you asked again, not buying his charade. Yusuke sighed and jumped into his point, " All right, um, you see Keiko and I ... we ..." " So you guys finally did it?" you asked micheviously. " Wh-What?" Yusuke was definately baffled. " You know..." you inquired, making the spirit detective turn a shade of pink. " N-No! Absolutely not! But it is the reason why I'm here today, (y/n)." Yusuke confessed.

" Really?" you said. Instead of saying anything, he just stared at the ground. You invited him in and both of you sat on the couch, Hinote in the crook of your arm. " So, what's the problem, Yusuke?" " Um, well..." Yusuke replied. You motioned him to continue. " Well... how do I ask Keiko to marry me?" Yusuke asked. You almost fell animately. " How would I know?!" you screeched. " Ouch." Yusuke replied. " As you can see me and Hiei aren't married, Yusuke. So how would I know?" you replied calmly as ever. Yusuke sighed when he heard that you were still oblivious to the fact that Hiei was dead.

" Um, (y/n) can I tell you something?" Yusuke asked. " Sure." you said, a bit unsure about his change of voice. " What is it?" you asked. " Well..." Yusuke said, wishing that he hadn't instigated the fact about telling you that Hiei had died. " Yusuke." you said sternly. " All right! Hiei's dead, (y/n)!" Yusuke blurted out. You just sat there, stunned. You shook your head a bit, " You're wrong. I even asked Kurama myself and he said that Hiei was alright. Is he lying? Or are you lying? Tell me, Yusuke! What the hell is going on here?!" you cried. " (y/n), look I can explain." Yusuke tried to reason with you that Hiei's death was in fact true. " Well then, you better start explaining!" you cried. " Hiei, he died few months after he returned to demon world, he tried to get revenge, but he failed in the end." Yusuke replied.

You shook your head in disbelief. " So, all this time, you guys decieved me? Lied to me? Why? Because you thought that I couldn't handle it?" you cried, waking Hinote up; snapping to realization that Hinote was in your arms, you decided to end this nonesense that Yusuke was making up. " Out. Now, Yusuke. I need time to think about this." you replied shakily pointing towards the door. Yusuke got up and before he pulled open the door, he turned around to look at you. " I'm really sorry about Hiei, I really am." " Out!" you cried. The door closed as you fell back onto the couch, crying.

" Stupid! Stupid! Why did I tell (y/n) that? And without the permission of Koenma?" Yusuke blamed himself. " Yusuke? Did you just come from (y/n)'s?" Kurama asked. Yusuke looked up. " Oh, hey Kurama. Are you going to (y/n)'s? It's best if you didn't. She's not in a good mood to see anybody right now." Yusuke said as he passed by the red haired fox. " Not in a good mood?" Kurama wondered. But he still continued on his way to your house. He knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal your puffy face. " (y/n)? What's wrong?" " You knew about it, didn't you?!" you accused the fox. But Kurama was confused. '_Know about what?_' Kurama thought. " I'm sorry. About what?" Kurama said. " You knew that Hiei was dead all along! How long do you plan to not tell me about this?" you screamed.

" Actually, I was coming here to tell you about that." Kurama confessed. " Well, it's a little too late. Yusuke beat you to it." you seethed.

_Flashback_

_" Yusuke? Did you just come from (y/n)'s?" Kurama asked. Yusuke looked up. " Oh, hey Kurama. Are you going to (y/n)'s? It's best if you didn't. She's not in a good mood to see anybody right now." Yusuke said as he passed by the red haired fox. " Not in a good mood?" Kurama wondered. _

_End of Flashback_

" I'm sorry, (y/n). I really am. Koenma promised us that we would stay quiet until the right time." Kurama apologized. " And when exactly is the right time to tell me?" you said. Kurama just looked away. " Please take me to Demon World, Kurama. I want to be with Hiei right now. You'll take me, right?" you whispered, still couldn't believe that all this time, Hiei was among the dead. " I don't know, (y/n). It's dangerous there." Kurama replied. " But I want to be with Hiei!" you cried, tears rolling down your cheeks again.

Kurama drew in a breath and let it out. ' _Koenma's not going to like this._' Kurama thought. " All right." Kurama said and you left with Hinote, following Kurama to Demon World through the portal, that Yusuke opened just for them. " Be back in time, all right? You don't have all day there. You got it, (y/n)?" Yusuke said. You didn't listen, you just wanted to be with Hiei, even though he wasn't living. " Let's go." was all you said as you walked through the portal. Kurama followed in after you, keeping a close eye on the baby in your arms.

But once you and Kurama got out of the portal, you fell from the sky, screaming, you held onto Hinote, never wanting to let the baby go. Kurama changed into Yoko and grew wings, there he helped you and the baby land safely on the ground. Yoko changed back into his human form and led you to the place where Hiei was put to rest. It was but a rocky terrain and you could see scorches here and there on the rocks, some were destroyed. ' _This is the battlefield that Hiei had fought at. Why Hiei? Why'd you have to go so soon?_' you thought, feeling tears rolling down your cheeks.

As though Hinote had read your mind, he started crying. You cried even harder, whispering, " I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Hiei! I love you!" Kurama stood far away, watching sadly at you bearing your soul to the fire demon. " Hiei's finally set free. Free from the world of the living." Kurama said.

END


End file.
